


Together Forever

by Star_Going_Supernova



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bendy and Alice are both the monstrous versions of them but I didn't put their names in quotations, Bendy wants to be whole, Bendy's POV, Chase fic, He doesn't deserve this, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Henry, Telepathic Bond, but in a slow and inevitable way, goes through Chapters 1-3, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova
Summary: So, when Bendy wrote the letter to Henry asking him to return, he could only hope that his primary Creator wouldn’t fail him.All he wanted was to be whole. Was that really so bad?





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Infinite Worlds, Everything Must Exist Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785889) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



> So it turns out that being in the car for eight hours with a laptop and no wifi is extremely conductive to writing. This one was requested by a lovely commenter named Nobody on Infinite Worlds. It’s based off the snapshot where Sammy’s sacrifice is successful, however, it’s also quite different. Nobody’s review included some concepts that I did my best to include in this version. Some of the dialogue is the same, though. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, especially you, Nobody! Your review really made my day when I got it!

Some might say that it started when Henry turned on the Ink Machine, sealing his fate. Others might say that it started when Bendy reached through a boarded up doorway and his grasping fingers cut through Henry’s arm, introducing ink to his blood. Maybe a few would even say that it started when Henry opened the letter signed by Joey Drew.

Bendy would disagree with the lot of them. He knew better, after all. No, it started years and years before, when Joey looked down at his design and saw a ticket to fame and fortune while Henry looked down with a happy smile, content to have the chance to bring his little demon to life.

He wouldn’t know it right away, not until he tried to absorb Joey Drew and ultimately failed. Compatibility, if it could be called that, depended on two things: having had a hand in creating him—a criteria both men fulfilled—and whether they had been willing to pour their all into him.

Joey, evidently, had not.

So, when Bendy wrote the letter to Henry asking him to return, he could only hope that his primary Creator wouldn’t fail him.

All he wanted was to be whole. Was that really so bad?

• • • • •

Killing Henry was never the plan. After he failed to grab his Creator outside the room with the Ink Machine, it became a matter of keeping the man in the studio until Bendy managed to get a hold of him.

It took a bit of concentration, but he managed to open the floor beneath Henry just before he could reach the exit. Hopefully his Prophet would have better luck catching him.

• • • • •

Furious and aching to be complete, Bendy slammed his fist against the door separating him from his Creator. He’d been _so close_.

Sammy had had him, all trussed up and trapped, and he’d called for Bendy. And yet his Creator had somehow managed to escape, just before Bendy could get there and claim what he deserved. Even after managing to get ahead of the man—who had mowed through the Searchers who tried to slow him down—and taking him by surprise, Henry’d still got away from him.

Leaning his head against the door, a sense of empty despair swept through him. Faintly, he could hear Henry’s panting breaths. He was probably using this very door to support himself.

“Creator,” Bendy whined quietly, “why are you running from me? Can’t you feel it? Can’t you feel how we’re connected? We’re meant to be One.”

There was no response, though he was sure Henry hadn’t moved away. Bendy wondered if he could even understand his words.

“Don’t you feel empty too?” he asked. “Don’t you want to be whole?”

A rustle behind the door told him Henry was leaving. The sadness in Bendy burned up into anger. He banged on the door again and howled, “I will find you! You can’t escape me forever, Creator! No matter how fast you run or where you hide, I will have you, and you will make me whole!”

Henry’s footsteps hurried away, and Bendy was left alone.

• • • • •

The only upside to the situation was that Henry had exactly one way out of the studio, being as far down as he was: the elevator.

When under pressure from Bendy, Alice had promised to restrict Henry’s access to the upper levels. But he knew better, and sure enough, as soon as Bendy wasn’t looming over her with threats spilling out between his clenched teeth, she started playing Bendy and Henry against each other.

As long as she kept giving Henry tasks, Bendy had a chance to catch him. But if he finished doing the angel’s dirty work, she would free him—if only just to piss Bendy off.

The tasks, luckily, were tedious and kept his Creator out in the open for long periods of time. With the Searchers and Butcher gang working to slow Henry down even more, Bendy was sure he stood a good chance at finally getting his way.

Bendy felt Henry leave the blind spot that was the lift on Level K. He passed through a wall portal and waited to form an exit. His Creator was heading for the long stretch of hallway where there was no Little Miracle Station to hide in.

Just a little closer…

Bendy pushed through the ink right as Henry turned the corner. There was a split second where Henry only stared up at him in surprise, a wrench clutched tight in his hands, and Bendy grinned down at him.

They both leapt into motion at the same time.

Henry spun on his heal and took off back the way he’d come, Bendy right on his heels, arm extended to grab him. They didn’t go far.

Laughing giddily, Bendy snagged the back of Henry’s shirt and _pulled_.

The wrench clattered the floor as Henry yelped, yanked completely off his feet. Bendy reached around him with his other hand, securing his arm across Henry’s torso.

“You’re not going anywhere this time!” he cried.

Henry struggled wildly against Bendy’s unshakeable grip, yelling incomprehensible words of frantic denial. Bendy only chuckled in response, amused at his Creator’s futile attempts to escape. The only reason he’d miraculously lasted as long as he had was because Bendy hadn’t caught up to him; now that he had, he had no intention of letting go.

The places where his ink touched Henry’s skin began to soften, preparing to finally, _finally_ , merge with his missing piece. Before the process could truly begin, however, in a split second that left Bendy shocked to his core, Henry vanished.

Just… gone. One minute he’d been tightly holding the man, the next, his arms were empty. Bewildered—and slightly panicked, though he’d never admit it—Bendy twisted this way and that, but the hallway was empty in both directions. Movement by his feet caught his attention, and he looked down just in time to watch the wrench dissolve into ink.

The buildup of emotions in him peaked, and with a booming cry of desperate rage, he punched clear through the wall beside him.

• • • • •

It happened again. And again. _And again_.

Thrice more did he track Henry down through their bond, thrice more did he have his Creator right there, thrice more did he try and begin the process to merge them together, thrice more did he _lose him_.

It was only after the last time did he find out exactly what was happening, though not the how or why.

For reasons Bendy couldn’t explain, the ink was practically teleporting the man away from him and to the nearest silver Bendy statue. In a burst of the ever-present stuff, Henry would appear with a gasp. Each time there was an increasing number of dark splotches on his skin where Bendy had touched him, his human flesh reacting in a way that only served as more confirmation that Bendy had been right.

Henry was his missing piece. Together, they’d be whole. Now if only he could figure out what was keeping his Creator from him.

• • • • •

Bendy wasn’t sure whether to be surprised by Alice’s treachery or not.

“As much as I’d love to ruin your plans,” she told him as he followed her deeper into the studio to where the elevator had crashed, “Henry has something I want. I’ll take Boris and you can do what you want with the human.”

“If he’s dead…” Bendy said lowly, leaving the implicit threat hanging.

Alice waved her hand dismissively. “He won’t be. Injured, surely, but not dead. Besides—” she sent him a grotesque smile, the ripped skin of her face stretching over her teeth— “this way, he won’t be able to run from you again.”

Bendy growled, all of Henry’s infuriating escapes still fresh in his mind. To his delight, however, Alice proved to be correct. Once the ruins of the elevator came into sight, it was plain to see that Henry wouldn’t be slipping through his clutches again. Boris was shaking the half-conscious man, and Bendy hung back as Alice strode forward through the smoke to claim her own prize.

She left quickly enough, dragging Bendy’s traitor friend—he had dared to help Henry stay away from him, after all—behind her. In the silence that followed, Bendy took a moment to bask in the way Henry uselessly tried to get up. He could tell through their bond, which had grown stronger with each brief capture, that his Creator was in pain. But he wasn’t going anywhere, and that was the most important thing.

Sure that Henry could understand him by now, Bendy inched towards the light and called out, “ _Henry_ ,” in a sing-song voice better suited to Alice.

His Creator froze in his struggle, eyes wide as he looked up and unerringly found Bendy in the smokey shadows. Bendy beamed; he was right, Henry could definitely feel the bond now.

To Henry’s credit, he seemed to get over the fact that he could now hear actual words coming out of Bendy’s mouth relatively fast. A sense of dread seeped across the bond towards Bendy, but even that couldn’t dampen his joy at finally winning.

“What do you want?” Henry asked, his voice hoarse and croaky but still fierce. That was good—as much as Bendy wanted Henry to give up, he didn’t want the man to be completely broken. He wouldn’t be his true missing piece if he was any different.

“Aw, Henry, don’t be that way.” Bendy crouched down at the edge of the wreckage, resting his elbows on his knees. He smiled at the way his Creator didn’t flinch away from him. “Didja like what I had to show you? The studio’s a fun place, ain’t it?”

He watched with glee as realization lit up Henry’s eyes. “It was you,” he said.

“Got it in one, pal. I’m sure Joey woulda loved to see you again, but, well… there ain’t nothing of Joey left.”

Henry glared at him, but Bendy was more focused on the lines of blood oozing down his face from a long cut on his forehead.

Bendy tuned back in, though, when Henry asked, “You gonna kill me like you killed him, then?”

There was a defiant tilt to his chin, but Bendy figured his Creator had earned that. He’d evaded capture enough times, after all.

“No,” Bendy said quietly, enjoying the way confusion twisted Henry’s face. “Joey died because he wasn’t enough to make me whole. Can’t you tell? There’s somethin’ of me _missing_. Joey failed to provide what I need, but you won’t.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that I’ll be incomplete until I find my missing piece. I knew it’d be either you or Joey—had my suspicions, of course; Joey mighta been the founder of this studio, but he wasn’t much a man of creativity, was he?—but I still had to try. Figures it’d be you. It’s always been you.”

Bendy stood back up, taking in his deformed body for the last time. “What d’ya say, Henry? Ready to be Creator and creation, together forever?”

Despite the man’s protests, Bendy reached down and pulled him to his feet. Groaning from pain, Henry’s legs buckled as soon as he was upright, sending him crashing into Bendy.

“Bendy, wait—”

After going so long as he was, Bendy refused to wait any longer. Before Henry could say another word, he collapsed around his Creator, his ink engulfing the man and reshaping them together, finally whole.

Their edges clicked together like puzzle pieces, creating one being of one mind and one body. There was no pain anymore, no fear or despair or anger.

They looked down at their body, just as massive as Bendy’s was, but now filled out and matching and with the best proportions. Their white bowtie was straight and not half-sunk into the ink of their chest, and they could feel the sharp symmetry of their horns.

Black, pie-cut eyes opened, each encircled by a bright blue iris. It was the only part of them with color.

For the first time, the wide, natural smile on their face matched their mood.

“That wasn’t so bad,” they said, voices combined and overlapping and spun around each other’s vowels and consonants. Irrevocably and perfectly merged.

Stretching, they looked down the hallway Alice had left by, dragging Boris behind her. A dozen different emotions flooded them at the thought, but the strongest of those were burning worry and a determination that could move mountains and enough simple love to fill the whole studio and its inhabitants.

“We’ll save him,” they reassured themself. “And we’ll stop Alice.” A dark look crossed their face as they left the blood-speckled wreckage behind. “She tried to kill us, after all.”

And they vanished through a wall portal, the question of who had spoken—Henry over Alice’s betrayal or Bendy over almost losing his Creator—never crossing their mind.

Simply because it didn’t matter who was talking. It would never matter now, in fact, for they were one, they were whole, and they’d be that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best parts of being a fic writer is realizing that you don't have to wait for someone else to write that one fic that you've always been waiting for. Many thanks to Nobody for making me realize how much I wanted this. I really hope you enjoyed it, friend!
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! As always, I appreciate every kind of review, from the keyboard smashes to "Good job!" to the delightful rambles!


End file.
